


Waiting

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn eagerly awaits the return of her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

The stars seem so unnaturally cold to me. 

As I stand here on the broken edge of the Bifrost, all I can do is stare at the endless expanse of the tiny pinpricks of light that twinkle and blink at me in their mockery.  Lights that cause an excruciatingly painful twist in my belly.

Because they remind me of his eyes.  The playfully twinkling eyes of my beloved.

We were only children when we first met.  My father is an old and good friend of the All-Father.  He was a dark haired and pale child, so skinny and withdrawn…but his eyes are what struck me the most.  Eyes of fathomless blue.  So beautiful, and so sad.  He tried so very hard for so long to win the approval of his father, but he always favored his first born.  Everyone thought that he was being silly when he said so. 

But I saw it, too.  I would spend so many days, and when we got older, evenings, holding his hand without a word as he sat broodingly in the garden.   All his efforts, all his brilliance, and all his abilities got barely a nod from the All-Father. 

So many times, I would ask myself why the All-Father couldn’t see that Asgard needed a much more level head on the throne; someone with intelligence, wisdom, and cunning.  Thor was a good man at heart, but her beloved was right: he was reckless, dangerous and most of all, arrogant.  Thor had almost started a major war, all because of a perceived affront to his masculinity. 

I was there in the vault when he confronted the All-Father about his parentage.  I don’t think either of them knew I was there…I was hiding behind one of the pillars.  The wind was almost completely knocked out of me at the anguish in his eyes.  I wanted nothing more than to wrap him in my arms and give him the comfort that he needed…the comfort that the All-Father declined to give him, before he went into the Odin-Sleep. 

As for everything else?  As I’d told him when his mother crowned him, I support him in all things.  I will not lie, a good bit of what he’d done was horrible, and since I’ve never lied to him, I’ve told him so…but I don’t care.  Whatever he does, whatever decisions he makes, I will stand behind him. 

I’d seen the battle with Thor on the bridge.  I tried to run, tried to get to him in time, but I was just seconds too late.  My heart stopped when his grip on his staff went slack, and he fell.  I ran to dive in after him, but Frigga somehow followed me and caught me before I got too far.  No matter how much I struggled, no matter how much I screamed and cried for them to let me go, to let me join him, Frigga, Thor, and the All-Father held me back.  They stopped me from following him.

Now, looking back, that is my only regret.  That I could not follow him. 

I dare not ask Heimdall to show him to me.  After what has happened, I’m afraid of what I might find. 

I use my cloak…originally HIS cloak, to keep me warm from the chill.  I bury my nose in the fabric and inhale; it still smelled of him.  His horned helmet is in my hands; one of the horns has snapped off from the battle.  I gently pet the once gleaming metal, now scratched and dented, as if I were petting his hair, like I would all the time, as the tears run silently down my cheeks.  My tears are never-ending.   I ignore my name very softly being called…entreaties to come back to the castle, to at least try to eat something, and try to sleep. 

Do they not realize that I’m unable to eat without the comfort of his hand holding mine?  That I’m unable to sleep without his warmth enveloping me, and without hearing his heartbeat as I rest my head on his chest?

So, all I can do now is stand here, on the Bifrost, to eagerly await his return. 

Loki.  My love.  My light.

And, despite what anyone else says…

My King.


End file.
